Modern commercial aircraft usually have crew rest rooms, so-called crew rest compartments, which are situated outside the region of the aircraft cabin accessible to passengers, for example in an underfloor region of the aircraft cabin. The crew rest compartments can be used by the crew members, in particular on long-haul flights, for rest breaks. In addition to the crew rest compartments situated outside the region of the aircraft cabin accessible to passengers, normally crew rest areas which are disposed directly in the passenger cabin itself are also provided. These crew rest areas, also referred to as curtain crew rest compartments, are formed by a limited number of seat rows, i.e. for example two seat rows disposed one behind the other, which are separated from the rest of the cabin by a curtain. The curtain separating the curtain crew rest compartment from the rest of the cabin is usually fastened by means of a rod-shaped curtain rail which is fitted via special installation devices below the overhead luggage compartments in the passenger cabin.
The installation of the rod-shaped curtain rail, for example during the final assembly of the aircraft passenger cabin, is relatively complex. Moreover, the rod-shaped curtain rail has to be provided with a special head protection profile for safety reasons, i.e. to avoid injuries to the passengers and the crew members. However, the head protection profile is not only expensive, but also undesirably increases the weight of the curtain crew rest compartment, as do the installation devices for fastening the curtain rail. A further disadvantage of curtain crew rest compartments customary at present is the relatively unaesthetic effect of the overall construction of the compartments. Finally, the curtain and the rod-shaped curtain rail have to be inconveniently removed and stowed, for example, in a free luggage compartment when the curtain crew rest compartment is not required, for example on short-haul flights, and the seat rows provided for the curtain crew rest compartment are to be used for conveying passengers.